Apenas um Humano
by Yuma Ashihara
Summary: O pior é que, mesmo depois de tudo, sou incapaz de ficar sem sorrir para ele. Não me importei se estava completamente banhado em sangue, fraco, despedaçado, arruinado... Dei o melhor sorriso que consegui naquela situação.


**Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo em que se passa, não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual, sendo vedada a utilização por outros autores sem minha prévia autorização. Fanfic postada também no Nyah! Fanfiction e no Spirit.**

Nunca dei a devida atenção para o que acontecia ao meu redor, sempre pensei que a vida era tediosa demais. Queria que algo de diferente acontecesse, algo que me fizesse acordar todos os dias com aquela motivação que todos falam.

Quando esse algo diferente aconteceu, senti-me como se pudesse tocar os céus apenas esticando minhas mãos. Quando meus olhos se encontraram com aquele universo gélido e acinzentado que assustava a todos, foi como se eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Sempre que nos encontramos, sinto como se fosse morrer de nervosismo. Minhas mãos tremem tanto que preciso escondê-las atrás das costas, afinal, ele poderia me achar mais infantil do que já considerava. Passei tempo demais assim, apenas admirando de longe, sem nunca tomar uma iniciativa e isso me irritava tanto!

Ora, estamos falando do cabo Levi Rivaille, o soldado mais forte da humanidade! Como um simples subordinado como eu conseguiria dizer que o amava ao ponto de não conseguir controlar minha própria respiração?

No entanto, o que mais me surpreendeu, sinceramente, foi o fato de ter conseguido fazer isso em um dia extremamente ensolarado, logo após uma sessão longa demais de treinamentos e experiências com Hanji. Além disso, tinha certeza de que o cabo não estava satisfeito com o meu desempenho.

E para completar toda a situação, consegui reunir coragem sabe-se lá de onde para me declarar para aquele homem. Claro que a reação não foi a que eu esperava.

"O que um pirralho que mal consegue dar dois passos sabe sobre o amor?"

De início encarei aquilo como se fosse algo sarcástico, já que ele sempre fazia isso. No entanto...

"O que você quer de mim, garoto? Para que iria me relacionar com alguém que pode estar morto amanhã?"

Talvez eu devesse ter parado quando recebi essa resposta. Mas como o cabo diz, eu sou apenas um pirralho idiota que faz coisas estúpidas. Não deveria ter insistido, poderia continuar o amando sozinho, como um amor platônico, um amor não correspondido. Mas eu tinha que fazer a estupidez de propor aquilo.

"Para mim tanto faz, estarei apenas usando o seu corpo mesmo. Está de acordo com isso?"

Ainda não sei por que respondi positivamente àquilo e, por conta disso, praticamente todas as noites o cabo me leva ao seu quarto, onde ele faz o que quiser comigo enquanto eu apenas fecho os olhos, perdendo-me no sonho de que um dia aquele homem também possa me amar.

_Soquei a parede com tanta força que o sangue escorreu de meus dedos, para logo cicatrizarem-se._ Estava com raiva de mim mesmo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, por que não conseguia por um fim nisso tudo?

Sempre que ele me olha eu prendo a respiração, fico acordado durante dias pensando tanto nas coisas estúpidas que disse à ele, quanto no que fazer para que possa ser a única coisa que ocupe sua mente.

_Encostei a testa sobre a parede enquanto tentava normalizar a respiração._ Sempre que me perguntavam o motivo de estar tão aéreo simplesmente fingia um sorriso, atuava, fazia qualquer coisa para que não percebessem. Afinal, ninguém poderia saber que um homem de vinte e oito anos tinha um relacionamento sexual com um adolescente de quinze anos. Ainda mais quando esse adolescente se tratava de mim, Eren Jaeger, o garoto imortal que se transformava em titã.

Mesmo assim... Fazia tudo o que ele me pedia como um cachorrinho atendia aos pedidos de seu dono. Eu queria ser a pessoa ideal, aquele que merecia estar ao lado de Levi Rivaille. Aquele que lhe daria motivos para se orgulhar.

Talvez pareça uma espécie de máquina agindo dessa forma, como se conseguisse aguentar o peso do mundo inteiro nas minhas costas. Sabia muito bem que era o único que realmente carregava esse peso, afinal, pelas poucas vezes em que o cabo e eu conversamos, ele parecia pouco ou nada preocupado com aquela situação.

Aquela indiferença me despedaça.

Aquelas malditas palavras ainda me assombravam e eram como facas perfurando meu coração. Tento esquecê-las, mas todos os dias ele insiste em me lembrar do único motivo de estar fazendo aquilo tudo.

"Por mim e apenas por mim. Você será apenas o meu brinquedo, nada mais."

Ouvir isso toda vez que sou estocado é uma agonia.

Seria esse o preço a se pagar por amar demais uma pessoa?

Sei que a maioria dos meus companheiros pensa que sou mais forte do que qualquer um deles por sempre conseguir motivá-los, até mesmo quando o momento é inviável. Mas...

_Levantei a cabeça e, com os olhos fechados, segurei com mais firmeza o fragmento de lâmina que havia encontrado mais cedo durante o treinamento, sentindo minha pele ser cortada e o sangue escorrer outra vez._

Eu sou apenas um humano, eu sinto as mesmas dores que os outros. Também tenho sentimentos e eles também me ferem...

Não quero mais continuar com isso, mas por ser fraco demais para negar meus próprios sentimentos, continuo errando por vezes sem conta.

Não posso culpar o cabo pela minha situação atual, ele nunca me iludiu. Eu me iludi sozinho e saber disso apenas piorava tudo.

_Senti as lágrimas escorrendo de meu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que aquela característica dor no peito insistia em fazer com que tudo aquilo fosse ainda mais insuportável._

Não quero mais sentir isso...

_Ergui a mão em que segurava a lâmina com firmeza, direcionando-a várias vezes contra meu pescoço, peito e zonas vitais de meu corpo._ A dor e a ardência daquelas feridas não eram nada comparadas ao que estava sentindo bem lá no fundo do coração.

_Continuei a golpear a mim mesmo, principalmente no pescoço, enquanto sentia minha camisa úmida pelo sangue que escorria em abundância de meu corpo. Até que minhas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo com que caísse ajoelhado no chão._

A maioria diz que não, mas... Eu sinto tudo o que eles sentem.

Eu sou apenas um humano... Não é?

_Larguei a lâmina, ouvindo seu tinir contra o chão antes do meu próprio corpo ir ao seu encontro. Fechando os olhos, tentava respirar, mas era difícil com minha faringe destroçada._

O que eu mais desejo nesse mundo é que minha agonia terminasse logo.

_Fechei os olhos enquanto esperava a inconsciência me atingir e levar-me à uma viagem tranquila ao mundo dos mortos. No entanto, conseguia sentir o tecido não só de meu pescoço, mas de meu peito e de todas as minhas outras zonas vitais se regenerando._

Aquilo era pior que o inferno.

E foi naquela situação que ouvi a porta do porão ser aberta e, ao voltar os olhos para aquele local, deparei-me com a visão de um homem de estatura baixa me olhando um tanto surpreso.

O pior é que, mesmo depois de tudo, sou incapaz de ficar sem sorrir para ele. Não me importei se estava completamente banhado em sangue, fraco, despedaçado, arruinado... Dei o melhor sorriso que consegui naquela situação.

Por que eu era apenas um humano e, como um, eu amo aquele homem com todas as minhas forças.

A única resposta que recebi foi o barulho dos passos do cabo a distanciarem-se do porão, seguido do ranger da porta, que se encostava aos poucos.

Foi quando me entreguei aos prantos de uma vez, soluçando e berrando o mais alto que podia. Sabia o que deveria ter passado na sua cabeça naquele momento e ele tem razão, eu sou mesmo uma pessoa patética.

Acho que nunca irei conseguir fazer aquele homem sentir o mínimo de afeição por mim. Por mais que eu me esforce, nunca será o suficiente.

Então ali permaneci, naquele chão frio, com meu sangue sobre o chão e corpo.

Isso era tão cruel...


End file.
